Alone Together
by Ladyofthe80s
Summary: Set during iSpaceout after Carly jumps out of the window. Sam and Freddie are left in the pod alone. What will happen between the two of them? Will a fight occur, or can they manage to be alone together? Read to find out.


**Hey peoples! What it do? I am the whitest person you whose stories you will ever read and I live in Mississippi. Anyways, I am trying a Seddie story! I am setting it during iSpaceout. If you haven't watched it yet, then watch it as soon as you finish reading my story. Well, here it goes! Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Carly scrambling off of her automatic bed.

"Carly. Carly, calm down, and take a deep breath," Freddie said trying to calm Carly down.

"UGH! NO!" fought back Carly. "I, I, I, I feel like I'm inside a walnut!"

"Carly, calm down. You are going to be fine," Freddie spoke again.

"SHUT UP, FREDDIE!!!" Carly yelled interrupting Freddie.

Freddie looked caught off guard and offended.

"I, I've got to get out of her!" Carly sprinted towards the door and banged on the locked door to the space pod. "UGH! Unlock! This! Door!" Carly then ran to the other side of the room, yanked a metal bar off of the wall, ran to the glass window, and smashed it with the bar. A siren went off, and a red light began to flash. Then, she threw the bar down and threw herself out the window.

Freddie and Sam just stared after her in shock.

"And so ends iCarly's chance of going into space," spoke Freddie in a monotone of voice.

"Yep," agreed Sam from the bottom bunk.

"Well, I guess we should get all of our stuff and get ready to go," said Freddie climbing down off of the top bunk.

"Alright," said Sam. "I'll call my mom. She can come get us to take us home." She got out her phone and started to call her mom.

"When did she get her car back?" Freddie asked kind of scared that Sam's mom could possibly driving on the roads again.

"Last month," said Sam. "Hey, mom. Yeah, look can you come get us? Carly freaked out. She said she felt like she was inside a walnut. Yeah, I haven't stolen anything. How did you know about the brisket and corn? Well, are you coming to get us or not? Okay, thanks. Yeah. Bye." Sam shut her phone. "She is coming."

"Alright," Freddie said packing up his equipment into his backpack.

"I am actually surprised," said Sam leaning on the counter.

"Why?" Freddie looked up at Sam with a raised eyebrow.

"'Cause I expected me to freak out before Carly."

"Why you?" asked Freddie curious.

"I have to be stuck in here with you for thirty-six hours," Sam explained with a smirk.

Freddie just rolled his eyes at Sam.

Sam looked at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"What?" asked Freddie looking at Sam's face.

"No, pathetic comebacks, insults, an argument, anything?" Sam questioned suspiciously.

"Nope," Freddie easily spoke zipping up his backpack.

"Seriously? Uh, wow," Sam said in a pure state of shock.

"Well, let's get going," Freddie said walking around where Sam was.

She scooted closer to the counter so that he could slip behind her, but her arms lost grip on the counter and hit the automatic bed control. The bed shot out and hit Freddie on the back of the head, which made him hit Sam. They fell to the floor with him on top of her. They blushed at the situation.

"Uh, sorry, Sam," Freddie tried to apologize.

"Um, it's okay. It was my fault," said Sam.

"Sam Puckett apologizing? It must be an apocalypse," Freddie said with an amused smile and sarcasm in his voice.

"Funny," said Sam.

It was just then that they realized the position they had fallen in, and how close their faces were. Then, Sam closed her eyes and lifted her head up to gently brush Freddie's lips with hers. Freddie closed his eyes and pushed against her lips so that they were fully kissing. Sam subconsciously moved her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his soft brown hair. Freddie put his right hand on the back of Sam's neck. and pushed her closer to deepen the kiss. Freddie then ran his tongue on Sam's bottom lip and grazed it with his teeth. Sam opened her mouth and let Freddie's tongue to run along hers. It soon became a battle for dominance between the two. They were so wrapped up in their heated make-out session, that they didn't hear Carly come back.

"Hey, guys. Sam's mom is here let's go- WOAH!" Carly shouted our of shock.

Sam and Freddie broke apart and quickly scrambled off of each other, jumped off the floor, and stood looking embarrassed that Carly had found them on the floor playing tonsil hockey.

"What happened? What about no more secrets? How did this happen?" Carly was firing out questions left and right.

"CARLY!!!" Sam and Freddie screamed.

"What?!" Carly screamed back.

"We fell after getting hit by the bed and ended up on the floor kissing somehow," explained Sam quietly.

"Well, alright. I'll let this go now since it's midnight, but we will talk about this tomorrow. Let's go. You're mom is here Sam," Carly said determined that this conversation was far from over.

"Um, that was embarrassing," said Sam awkwardly.

"Sam," Freddie started.

"Huh?" asked Sam still embarrassed.

"I have loved you ever since our first kiss on the fire escape." Freddie put his hand under her chin and made her look him in the eye.

"I love you, too. But, I thought you were still in love with Carly," Sam said happy and confused.

"Nah. That was just a crush. I got over that a long time ago," said Freddie.

Sam put her arms back around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"Come on. We better go," said Freddie grabbing his backpack and putting on his shoulder. Then, he grabbed Sam's hand.

"Yeah, and we also need to figure out what we are going to tell Carly," Sam said.

"I am willing to tell her that we're dating if that is alright with you," said Freddie.

Sam looked up at him and smiled as they were walking down the hallway. "That sounds good to me," Sam said still smiling.

"Cool. I have another question for you."

"Shoot."

"Do you wanna go see a movie tomorrow?" Freddie asked her with a hopeful smile.

"With you? Alone? Hmmmm," Sam said teasingly.

"Sam," Freddie said pretending to be annoyed.

"Of course," Sam said with a smile and leaned her head on Freddie's shoulder.

They walked over to Sam's mom's car and saw Carly sitting there with her arms crossed.

Freddie opened the door for Sam and slid in next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she put her head on his shoulder.

They began the ride home with Carly ranting all of the way.

* * *

**Thar ye go Seddie fans! Read and review please! Positive and negative criticism accepted. :D**


End file.
